


My heart belongs to you.

by Quagswagging



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Constipation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: You can not feel your own heartbeat or anyone else's until you've felt your Soulmate's heartbeat.When Jaskier can feel Geralt's heartbeat after saving the Witcher, he keeps it quiet.Until Geralt feels his heart too.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 25
Kudos: 691





	My heart belongs to you.

**Author's Note:**

> First Witcher fanfic so please be kind!

Jaskier had to admit that maybe, just maybe, one of the reasons why he decided to travel with Geralt was because of the distraction. Distraction of all the Soulmate talk Jaskier would hear in the inns he played at. It was clear to him from the moment they met that Geralt did not care for Soulmate and refused to speak of it.

Jaskier found it refreshing.

The problem with Soulmates was that there were never clear signs. Not until you found them that is.

It was said you could not feel anyone's heartbeat - not even your own - until you've felt your Soulmate. But Jaskier found it hard to imagine what a heartbeat would feel like, if it was true you could feel it then.

It was hard to miss something you never had.

Geralt never spoke of heartbeats, and so Jaskier figured Geralt could not feel it. That the Witcher had no Soulmate or he had just not found them yet. Geralt didn't even flinch when Jaskier sang songs about hearts springing to life, did not react when others reached to sneak their hands over his wrists or neck - wanting the strong, illusive man to be their Soulmate, wanting to feel their heart beat for the very first time.

Jaskier supposed he understood why. While Geralt was a Witcher, he was also pretty, well, _attractive._

Jaskier had many songs written about the Witcher's hair, his eyes, _his magnificent ass._

Not that Jaskier played these songs - he preferred not to get his throat slit by the Witcher's sword - but they were a good private collection while he sticked to performing the ones about hearts beating loudly in lovers' chests.

~~~   
Jaskier had gotten used to the way Geralt would appear and disappear out of his life as he pleased. He did not approve, he preferred having the Witcher with him at all times. And that feeling scared him.

When Geralt coincidentally showed up at the inn Jaskier had been playing at for the past few days, Jaskier could not resist but follow after the grumpy, grunty, white haired wolf. Geralt had not acknowledged his company for the first day of travelling, but he kept Roach's pace slow - the only sign he knew Jaskier was there. Jaskier still babbled away as always, playing him songs Geralt would never approve or like. And Geralt bore it all in silence.

When night fell, the Witcher stopped in the middle of the woods and started a fire. And Jaskier knew that meant a night of sleeping in the cold grass.

"You don't by any chance have a second bed roll?" Jaskier joked, scooting close to the fire as he strummed his lute. "My own was burned by a rather upset boyard a few months back." He said wistfully. Geralt raised his eyes from where they had been trained on the flames.

"Stuck your sausage in the wrong pantry again?" He grumbled. Jaskier gasped.

"The man speaks! What miracles!" He said dramatically. Jaskier rolled his eyes and went off to hunt.

When food was done, Geralt started unpacking his few belongings, hesitating momentarily before handing his bed roll to Jaskier.

"I'm just going to meditate anyways." He mumbled gruffly at Jaskier's surprise, throwing him a cloak over his shoulder. Jaskier happily made himself comfortable, for a bed roll and make shift blanket were more comfort than he had been expecting. The blanket sneller strongly of Geralt, and somehow of made Jaskier smile and pull of up closet to his face, where he could smell it.

"Stop wiggling." Geralt grunted from the other side of the fire, eyes closed. Jaskier rolled his eyes.

"Goodnight, you grumpy mut." He said fondly. 

"Hmm" was the only answer he got.

~~~

Jaskier woke with a start, eyes going wide when he realised what had woken him up. Geralt was fighting, and his opponent was for once not a creature but a man.

"Dirty foul Butcher!" The man screeched, axe swinging down on Geralt under him. Jaskier screamed when he realised there was a huge gash over Geralt's chest, the man having surprised him during his slumber. Geralt was grunting and trying to push the man off, but his position and injury made it difficult.

Jaskier stumbled onto his feet and grabbed one of Geralt's two swords.

"Get off him!" He yelled loudly, pressing the blade to the back of the man's neck. The man turned and snarled at him, lifting the axe in his direction, but the distraction made it possible for Geralt to throw him off. 

"You're gonna regret this." Geralt snarled at the man, who turned panicked and fled off into the woods, Geralt hot on his heels.

Jaskier was left alone now, feeling bile rise in his throat when he saw the blood on the grass, _Geralt's blood._

It felt like hours before Geralt returned, but it couldn't have been more than minutes. The Witcher stomped into the clearing, face furious and splattered with blood that was not his. His chest was still bleeding, and Jaskier instinctively reached out. Geralt's breathing was raspy and strained, the Witcher sinking to his knees. Jaskier steadied him, calling his name desperately as Geralt's eyes rolled back in his head, the Witcher's body going limp.

"No no no!" Jaskier gasped, catching Geralt and lowering him onto the floor. "You better not die! My next song can't be a grieving one!" He gasped, placing the cloak Geralt had given him against the man's chest to stop the bleeding. With his free hand, he reached for the side of Geralt's neck, trying to angle his face up for any sign of life. He had not noticed his digits pressing against the man's pulse point until he suddenly felt a distinct _thump-thump_ against his fingers. 

Jaskier withdrew his hand as if burned, and cried out as something in his chest seemed to tighten painfully. 

"Oh God-" Jaskier whispered, placing his hand on his own chest to feel his own heart beat under his fingers.

Geralt was his Soulmate, the person Jaskier belonged to.

Jaskier couldn't say he was surprised. 

Feeling his heartbeat was uncomfortable, but also exhilarating, but Jaskier had no time to stop and revel in the feeling. He took a few deep breaths and crawled back to the Witcher, placing a hand on Geralt's face.

"Geralt? Please wake up." He muttered. The gash on Geralt's chest had already stopped bleeding so much, and was slowly healing, but still the Witcher's eyes did not open. Jaskier stayed close, gently stroking Geralt's hair and humming songs about Soulmates and heartbeats under his breaths, until finally Geralt's eyes opened.

"You're okay." Jaskier exclaimed, throwing himself against the Witcher, his Soulmate, and hugging him tightly. Geralt grunted impatiently and pushed him off.

"We need to move. More of them could come back." He said gruffly, getting up on unsteady feet. Jaskier felt his heart clench a little at the way Geralt brushed him off. He packed quietly and followed after the Witcher without another word.

The next weeks were excruciating. Jaskier wanted nothing more than to tell Geralt about the how his heart jumped in his chest when Geralt was near, about the way his heart would swell when Geralt seemed amused and content around him.

It was all so fucking unfair.

He might have felt Geralt's pulse, but Geralt had not felt his, so the Witcher could not known about their bond.

Sometimes it made Jaskier uncomfortable. What if, during one of the many times Geralt had rescued him, the Witcher had touched his pulse points, but had not felt his heart come to life.

One sided Soulbonds were not unheard off, and by god Jaskier prayed he wouldn't be one of them. 

In the end, it took one drowner for Geralt to find out.

They hadn't even been looking for a drowner, the two of them making camp close enough to the water that Jaskier felt like it was the perfect timing for a well-deserved bath. He hadn't even undressed yet, just sticking his toes in the water to check the temperature, when a slick arm caught his legs and pulled him in. 

Jaskier screamed, continued to scream even if water filled his lungs. He tried to wrestle out of the drowner's grasp but couldn't manage to do so. He tried desperately to get above the water's surface again, needing the air back in his lungs. 

A slick sound surprised him and the water coloured red around him. He trashed, expecting it to be his blood, but his body was still intact. A pair of strong hands curled under his arms and hoisted him up, dragging him out of the water and into the fresh air.

Jaskier coughed rapidly, water spilling down his lips, as his saviour, Geralt, pulled him back onto the river bedding. The Witcher slipped in the mud, sitting down himself, with Jaskier sprawled back against his chest.

"Calm down." Geralt huffed impatiently, but there was an anxious edge to his voice. Jaskier groaned and coughed up more water, thrashing away as his lungs still did not seem free. Geralt pressed his hands to Jaskier's shoulder, holding him in place. His left hand moved lower when Jaskier still moved. Jaskier knew the exact moment Geralt's hand pressed over his hand, because the Witcher's roughly pushed him off and scrambled away. Jaskier rolled onto his side, feeling dejected.

This was when Geralt would leave him. Geralt probably didn't want a Soulmate, especially not someone like Jaskier. Jaskier sobbed, his throat and lungs still felt raw and the crying only made it worse. 

"Jaskier, breathe." Geralt suddenly spoke up, voice tense. Jaskier sobbed and tried to push him away. His whole body felt cold, and Jaskier knew it was due to the water but oh how it fit his mood. His heart was breaking and it hurt like nothing before.

"Jaskier!" He vaguely heard Geralt call out. If Jaskier hadn't known better, the Witcher would have sounded concerned. 

"Just go." Jaskier whispered. "I understand." He cried. 

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Geralt said gruffly, throwing his cloak around the trembling man, drawing him close. Jaskier weakly tried to fight the embrace, but Geralt tore his shirt open and let Jaskier rest against the warm skin of his chest. 

And Jaskier cried wholeheartedly when he felt Geralt's heartbeat against his ear.

"Please stop crying." Geralt whispered, brushing some wet hair off Jaskier's forehead. "I'm sorry it's me, you deserve someone better." He whispered against Jaskier's neck. Jaskier let out a confused sound.

"I want it to be you." He whispered. "But my poor heart might break if you go." He added. Geralt's amber eyes stared into his.

"I'd never go." He said. Jaskier sniffled.

"You've gone before." He accused. Geralt sighed.

"You're my Soulmate, _my heartbeat_ , I will never leave you again." He muttered. For the first time in the years Jaskier had known him, Geralt seemed insecure. 

Jaskier reached out and placed a hand on Geralt's neck, over the pulse point. Geralt smiled hesitantly, nuzzling his face in the crook of Jaskier's neck.

"You feel so alive." He whispered, nosing the pulse point. Jaskier let out a breathless laugh. 

"I love you." He sighed, tilting Geralt's head up to look him in the eye. A flash of emotions passed behind the amber eyes. Jaskier smiled.

"You don't have to say it, I know you do." He whispered, before bringing their lips together.

And when Geralt kissed back, Jaskier's heart almost leaped out of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fuel my writing - let me know what you think!  
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
